The Dark Light: Prologue Part 1
Prologue Third Person’s POV The dark queen sat on her thrown waiting for her daughters to come. This is the right time, the right day. Today would be the day she will meet her daughter, the day. Today would be one of the few times that they would talk. To the humans they call this time and day an eclipse. The humans though knew nothing of what really is causing it. The Dark queen waited and waited and finally her daughters arrive. The three figures all wearing black and rag clothes. “Ah my daughters you finally came.” The dark queen said, greeting the three figures. The three figure nodded and brought out the things they were asked to bring. All in all there were two threads and one big scissor. “We shall begin the ceremony right now” The dark Queen said. The three figures nodded and cut the thread they were holding and as soon as the thread was cut. Day appeared, Nyx greet her just like she greeted the other three, then the ceremony of rebirth begun. “Today the two of you will be reborn. My legacy will continue on to live in your body but now not as a human neither as a demigod. Today the two of you will be mark as my sons and daughters. The two of you who will fulfill the prophecy remember Dark does not mean evil, and Light does not mean good. Your choice will lead you to your future. You will decide your own fate from now on for now you will weave your own thread and it will also be you who will cut it. Fate does not control you now. Be Free my daughters and Son.” “Nyx we should start the eclipse or else the humans might get all…”Hemera started. “I know my daughter. Tartarous is waiting for me after all.” “Before we start may I ask you one thing mother?” “What is it my daughter?” “why did you choose them over a lot of powerful beings? Why does it have to be them?” “They are young, they believe they know everything. They have never felt anger and betrayal so intense. They are innocent and the most important of all they know how to love. Their love is as pure as the Water of Life. My daughter, the two of us will never learn how to love like this because we are not humans. Humans are imperfect beings but one thing is true they are a lot more better than us who lives forever.” “But we’re gods and we control almost everthing why are they better than us? They don’t even see through the mist! I don’t understand.” “You are arrogant of your powers Hemera. My daughter I have lived longer than you and I have seen everything. Let me ask you by controlling everything around the universe do you feel love so pure? Do you know of fun? We have never been betrayed by anyone yet we feel anger why is that? Learn my daughter. Learn from watching, watch these two humans who's lives are about to change maybe then will you understand what Humans have that we don't. " "Yes mother." "We should start, we have delayed it for a long time now and I don't want to meet Kronos to ask him to reverse time. I don't like my niece or is it nephew? I never get around human names." "Mother I believe nephew is the right term." Category:The Dark Light Category:Chapter Page